Uma outra realidade
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Imagina uma outra realidade para o nosso querido Harry potter..  Imagina ele crescendo no meio de uma grande família e muitos amigos.. mas como estamos falando de HP, sempre tem algo anormal com ele.UA,slash e Mpreg.
1. Prólogo

**Título****:** Uma outra realidade.

**Autora:** Karlla Darcy Culen

**Beta Reader:** O Word.

**Gênero**:Romance/Ação/Aventura

**Classificação:** PG ( Nc-15)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas.

**Sinopse e alerta:** Imagina uma outra realidade para o nosso querido Harry potter..

Imagina ele crescendo no meio de uma grande família e entre amigos.. mas como estamos falando de HP, sempre tem algo anormal com ele.

UA,slash e Mpreg.

Contém cenas homossexuais e bissexuais então se você não gosta,

I MY Sorry,mas isso vai acontecer na historia.

Mas quando for ter cenas mas "caliente" estarei avisando.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Na verdade Hogwarts é uma universidade, onde treina os futuros mestres bruxos e bruxas , e para você entrar tem que ser bom mesmo, pois são alunos escolhidos a dedos para entrar nela.

Não importa se você é filho de alguém importante, ou ate filho do ministro, ou se é o príncipe trouxa que descobriu que era bruxo.. Nada disso importa.. Você somente entra em Hogwarts se você tiver talento..

Antes de você entrar em Hogwarts ,existe 4 escolas no Reino Unido , são Colégios Internos, as crianças entram aos 6 e terminam aos 16 anos.

Apesar de muitos pais trouxas não gostarem de ter seus filhos longe deles admitem depois que os filhos cresceram bem..

Dos 6 aos 11 as crianças voltam com bastante freqüência para casa , passam duas vezes ,os finais de semana com a família , depois dos 12 , somente nas férias e no verão.

As escolas são**: **_Fundação Godric Gryffindor (FGG) , Academia Salazar Slytherin (ASS) , Colégio Rowena Ravenclaw (CRR) e Colégio Helga Huffepuff (CHH)_

Se o Aluno for bom, entra logo em seguida em Hogwarts , mas tem também outras opções.

Como a escola de Magia de Salém , Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons ,Instituto Durmstrang , essas são as mais famosas depois de Hogwarts.

Mas entrar em Hogwarts tem tanto prestigio que muitos pais colocam seus filhos para lutarem por uma vaga, Falar que seu filho esta em Hogwarts é considerado como o futuro pai de um ministro.

O tempo em Hogwarts , era relevante, pois dependia do que o Jovem bruxo ia se formar.

Se escolhesse ser um healer levará 5 anos dentro da escola e mas 3 anos , estagiando nos Hospitais no mundo mágico.

Mas a maioria tentava estagiar no **Hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos** ,o melhor hospital do mundo mágico.

Se escolhesse ir para o lado da política, eles estudariam então as leis mágicas e provavelmente também se formaria em advocacia, administração..

Levaria no Maximo 6 anos..

Agora se escolhesse ser um Auror , ai são 3 etapas , o teórico , o treinamento e ai o pratico .

O teórico leva 3 anos , onde Hogwarts ajuda muito , o Treinamento já fica com o ministério que tem professores ( que na maioria era aurores aposentados) e leva 3 anos e o pratico é quando os alunos eram testado ... o que já é considerado a ultima etapa .

Claro que tem outras formações, como mestres de Poções, Herbologia, Transfiguração... etc..

Esse ano seria o segundo ano de Draco Lucius Alexander Malfoy, ele tinha acabado de comemorar seus 18 anos, ele tinha estudado na Academia Salazar Slytherin,onde o Diretor Tom Riddle era amigo da família.

Draco estava estudando Advocacia, mas queria fazer mestrado em Poção com seu Padrinho ,que era professor em Hogwarts .

Professor Severo Prince-Lupin (ex-snape) apesar de ser seu padrinho , ele mal o via..

Teve uma vez , em seu aniversário de 11 anos , que se Severo o considerava seu padrinho mesmo, (claro ele ficou uma semana de castigo , e quase um dia sem poder sentar direito , pois seu bumbum ficou dolorido das cintadas que seu pai lhe deu.)  
>Mesmo sabendo do que tinha acontecido com o afilhado de consideração de seu marido , ele era uma criança e não estava aceitando que só via seu padrinho em dias de festividade ou quando ele vinha para conversar com seu pai.<p>

Ele sabia que por meio das fofocas, que esse ano estaria começando o caçula dos Potter , o Garoto que tinha tirado seu padrinho de perto dele.

Ele Hoje sabia que seu padrinho o amava, mas mesmo assim estava curioso em conhecer pessoalmente Harrison Potter, cujo era um mistério ate mesmo para alguns de seus amigos.

Pansy Parkinson certa vez falou que viu ele , quando ela estava na casa de Daphne Greengrass .

Agora nenhuma das duas ate hoje explicaram como que não podia mostra-lhe uma imagem do menino, parece que ,aqueles que tem contato com Harrison , tem que Jurar por sua magia que não mostrará nada relacionado com o menino.

Mas as duas , não as quatro meninas que ele conhecia ( Astoria Greengrass e Sahah Lestrange as duas ainda estavam estudando na academia , eram 3 anos mais nova do grupo.) Juraram que ele era a coisa mais linda que elas já viram.. que ele era super simpático ,mas não falaram muito com ele.

Mas que era super fofo.

Entenderam porque eu fiquei curioso?

Como assim? A coisa mais linda?fofo?

Parecia que elas estavam falando de um bebe, e não de um rapaz que acabou de completar 16 anos!..

Por Merlin.. o que tem na cabeça dessas quatro?

Conhecia as quatro, pois elas estudaram comigo na ASS, e formamos um grupo de amigos bem unidos , as quatro ,.eu e mas quatro companheiros ( Blaise Zabinne , Theodor Nott , Gregory Goyle e Vicent Crabbe ) que incrível que pode ser.. estavam namorando..

Espera .. não estavam namorando as quatro meninas era outras , pois para mim , e como para os meninos, elas eram como nossas irmãs , e melhores amigas, não ocorria esse sentimento apesar que teve uma época em que Pansy e Blaise tiveram um rolo .

_**Pansy **_estava noiva de Thor Rowle , ele tinha 23 anos e era um auror , ele tinha estudado também na Academia , e tinham se conhecido ainda nela , mas o relacionamento só aconteceu , quando Pansy quase foi morta , em um atentado contra sua vida.

Estavam tentando matar a Irmã do Herdeiro dos Parkinson, pois Trevor Philip Parkinson , não queria se envolver com a máfia .

_**Daphne **_estava com o casamento marcado , ela iria se casar no final do ano , apesar de estar fazendo mestrado de Transfiguração com a Professora Minerva McGonagall.

Ela e Arcturios Dolohov, Ele era um recém formado em administração , mas tinha um grande conhecimento em política , por isso ele tinha entrado no grande escritório de advogacia Gorden Magic .

Ambos as famílias tinham feito um contrato de casamento ,para os dois assim que nasceram , sabíamos disso que não era culpa de Arct´s mas mesmo assim levou anos para aceitar sua entrada no grupo , mas mesmo ele sendo 4 anos mas velho , nunca nos tratou mal , como muitos de seus amigos , o que chamou muito atenção em Daphne , ela aos 13 anos aceitou seu casamento , quando revelou que tinha se apaixonado por seu futuro marido .

_**Astoria**_ apesar de ter somente 15 anos , está também com casamento marcado , Originalmente seria comigo , mas á 3 anos atrás eu voltei atrás , expliquei que não poderia casar com minha Irma.

Isso deu uma briga ate que cessou quando revelei que era gay , por isso não poderia casar com ela , pois não poderia dar o que ela merecia.

E Não casaria com ela por causa de ir atrás de um herdeiro, a varias formas de conseguir um, nos dias atuais.

Claro que quase virou guerra, papai falou que eu estava menosprezando a família greengrass , tive que pensar rápido , então propus que , meu fillho se casaria com a filha que Astoria ou vice-versa .

Isso pareceu ser possível , e dessa forma o contrato foi fechado , felizmente Astoria ficou noiva do irmão mas novo de Theo que era a mesma idade de Astoria .

Edward Nott , era companheiro de sala dela, e os dois não puderam mas esconder ,que estavam apaixonado um por outro.

Edward sabia que não poderia lutar por ela , sem por uma briga entre nossas famílias , então a amava de longe , seus pais não o colocaram em nenhum contrato , o que ele agradeceu muito a eles , assim que passou uma semana que tínhamos quebrado o contrato de casamento, ele pediu a seu pai para falar por ele ao Mr. Greengrass.

_**Sarah**_ , minha prima , Filha única de tia Bella com tio Rodof , Tia Bella não podia mas engravidar pois tinha sofrido muito com o nascimento de Sahah , por isso uma das cláusulas do seu contrato de casamento era que o segundo fillho levasse o nome dos Lestrages.

Isso não pareceu incomodar Alexader Yaxler, ele estudou no _CRR , _então só o víamos nas férias ou em quando a Academia estava em festa e tinha bailes , onde Sarah o convidava para ser seu par, e eles pudessem se conhecer melhor .

Apesar dela ter somente 15 anos , tem uma mentalidade de sua mãe , era muito inteligente , Diretor Riddle sempre a elogiou para tia Bella, falando que sua filha tinha quem a puxar.

_**Blaise**_ como eu , tinha recusado um contrato de casamento , fazendo a mesma coisa que eu fiz , um contrato para seu futuro filho ,ele era bissexual , mas mesmo assim ele não queria se casar no momento , por isso adiou.

Fiquei sabendo pelas meninas que ele tinha visto um dos meninos Weasley que ia começar esse ano , e tinha se apaixonado perdidamente, e dizem as bocas pequenas que ate estava se vendo.

A Grande pergunta era.. qual deles?

Pois estariam entrando os trigêmeos Weasley, George, Frederick e Ronald.

Eles tinham estudado na _FGG._

Perguntei quando ele tinha visto os trigêmeos.

Ele se desculpou mas não podia falar.. O-T-I-M-O mas um que conhecia o Caçula dos Potter´s.

_**Theo**_ que era o Herdeiro da família também estava com o casamento marcado para o final do ano ,mas a pedido da noiva , estendeu ate as férias de verão.

Ele iria se casar com Susan Bones , sobrinha da Amelia Bones que Chefia do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Sabemos que Edmund Bones , seu futuro cunhado já tinha se casado mês passado ,

Ele era um Ravenclaw (CRR) como brincávamos, ele tinha se casado com Kate Bell que era uma Gryffindor.(FGG)

Ambos estudaram advocacia, mas o amor por Quidditch ganhou , ele é o batedor e ela era a artilheira do mesmo time em que Oliver Wood Joga no Puddlemere United.

Fui o único que não pude ir , estava em uma viagem a china e não voltaria a tempo .

Theo não pode mostrar muitas fotos para mim , pois a "jóia" dos Potter's estava em algumas .

Sinceramente estava ficando meio obcecado em saber quem era afinal Harrison Charlus James Evan-Potter

_**Vicent **_nos surpreendeu, ele se casou assim que completou 19 anos , exatamente á três meses atrás , ele e sua esposa Ginevra Molly Crabbe nee Weasley.

Ginny como gostava de ser chamada , era a única menina dos Weasley , não tinha nascido uma menina em quatro geração , ela era mas velha que os trigemios , apesar de ser dois anos certinho de diferença.

Ginny era uma Griffinoria, mas sinceramente acho que ela se daria muito bem na Academia.

Ginny esta fazendo mestrado de transfiguração, e Vicent esta estudando advocacia, provavelmente irá trabalhar com o pai.

Eu Fui o Homem da honra , fui o Padrinho de Vicent , mas não vi Harrison Potter.

Fui informado que ele tinha se encontrado com o casal , antes do casamento e lhe entregado o seu presente , ele estava indo visitar a tia que era um aborto.

Seu primo que era da idade de David Potter ,afilhado de Remus Lupin, tinha acabado de ser pai , e seu primo que era considerado com um irmão estava dando- lhe apoio.

_**Gregory **_era outro que tinha se recusado a casar , mas como ele não era herdeiro da família seu pai , não o puniu muito .

Ele estava proibido de sair de casa, ele só saiu para ir nos casamentos dos nossos amigos.

Gregory tinha se recusado de se casar com Luna Lovegood , que tinha respirado profundamente e lhe agradecido muito, ela estava apaixonada por Rolf scamader ,

Cujo que assim que se passou um mês que o contrato foi quebrado, eles ficaram noivos.

O casamento deles estão marcados para o ano que vem, na primavera.

Luna fala que é quando o mundo esta em harmonia.

Falando nisso , ela é outra que conhece muito bem a família Potter , apesar de ter estudado no Ravenclaw, mas a mãe Mandy Lovegood , era amiga da Sra. Potter.

Por isso seus filhos cresceram juntos..

Luna era a filha do meio, mas era a única menina também.

Soube que ele estava "vendo" uma garota da CHH , onde ele conheceu quando visitava sua prima.

Annabelle Alivye Goyle estudava no _Colégio Helga Huffepuff._

Draco muitas vezes queria saber do porque sua mãe não tentou ter mais filhos, mas quando soube que ela quase morreu ao dar a luz a ele, ele nunca mas perguntou.

Sabia que sua mãe , sempre quis ter outro bebe nos seus braços , e por isso se arrependia muito por ter pulado fora do seu casamento.

Mas ele estava começando a ficar paranóico.

Como que a maioria dos seus amigos conhecia o cuti-cuti de suas amigas e ele não?

Como ele , o herdeiro Malfoy que conhecia a maioria das pessoas , seja da elite da sociedade bruxa , ou simplesmente bruxos que eram mas simples .

Mas nunca viu Harrison Potter?

Ele queria saber..

Afinal.. Quem era Harry Potter!.

Tinha até alguns de seus primos da França que conhecia o garoto..

Por Merlin !

Ele achava que se em três semanas , não começasse logo Hogwarts , ele iria enlouquecer!

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

*-* espero saber do que vocês acharam..


	2. Chapter 1 Ansiedade ou Pânico?

Título: Uma outra realidade.

Autora: karlla Darcy Culen

Beta Reader: O Word.

Gênero:Romance/Ação/Aventura

Classificação: PG ( Nc-15)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas.

Sinopse e alerta: Imagina uma outra realidade para o nosso querido Harry potter.. Imagina ele crescendo no meio de uma grande família e entre amigos.. mas como estamos falando de HP, sempre tem algo anormal com ele.

UA,slash e Mpreg.

N/A:Há vocês vão perceber algumas mudanças que eu fiz hehe..

Há só um comentário.. Isso é uma historia UA, então não reparem rsrs..

(sim já me perguntaram isso... Ps; sobre Lilian (lilith) ser um puro-sangue.)

* * *

><p>1-Ansiedade ou Pânico?<p>

Ele , _**Harrison Edward Charlus James Evan Potter **_, que tinha completado 16 anos a menos de 1 mês estaria saindo do anonimato ..

Ele irá retirar o juramento de todos que o conheciam ou que já teve contato com ele.

Harry como era chamado informalmente e cariosamente por aqueles que o conheciam, ele estaria entrando em Hogwarts.

Sim em três semanas ele vai se mostrar para o mundo.

Agora vocês devem estar pensando ...como assim ?

Ele a vida inteira depois do acidente com um dos seus padrinhos, ele viveu as escondida.

Seus pais estavam fazendo de tudo para que ele não fosse o foco, do Ministério, e principalmente um brinquedo de estudos para os médicos!

Papai se irritava, pois sempre que alguém o via, não entendia de imediato do porque desse "esconde-esconde".

James Potter sempre tinha que explicar que o caso de seu filho, não tem ocorrido a mas de 700 anos!.

Isso era porque na época foi considerado um milagre... E era algo que seus pais e avos e toda a sua família queria evitar.

Harry sempre foi uma criança compreensiva, nunca foi um filho que desse trabalho aos seus pais.

Ele era o caçula de 4 irmãos ,sendo que tinha 2 irmãos mas velhos e uma Irma , que era 3 anos e meio de diferença dele.

_**Robert Charlus Potter **_era o Herdeiro dos Potter`s , ele nasceu 2 anos e 9 meses depois que seus pais se casaram,ele foi concebido na segunda lua-de-mel de seus pais.

A família brincou que ele tinha dado 2 anos ,para seus pais se curtirem e agora queria vim ao mundo.

Ele não ficou sozinho muito tempo , pois quando completou 18 meses , Nasceu _**David James Evan-Potter.**_Ele era o herdeiro dos Evan`s

Isso foi o combinado no contrato de casamento de sua mãe que o segundo filho levasse o nome da sua família.

Sua avó _**Helena Marie Evan nee Macdonald**_ teve um menino que morreu 3 meses depois que tinha nascido , seu pulmão não conseguiu trabalhar , era muito fraco .

Depois disso só veio meninas.

Sua mãe era a caçula, e a única filha considerada no mundo Bruxo, pois a filha, mas velho era um aborto.

Tia Petúnia vivia nos dois mundos ate completar 18 anos, ela saiu de casa e comprou um apartamento, onde era perto da universidade e onde conheceu seu marido , e por coincidência era um aborto também.

Infelizmente seu primo _**Dudley Durleys**_ ou simplesmente grande D era um aborto também , mas tanto seu avô _**Michel Robert Evan**_ como seu vô _**Charlus Edward Potter**_ , fala que provavelmente seu filho que tinha acabado de nascer, poderia ser um bruxo , a probabilidade é grande.

Mas isso nunca foi motivo de separar a família.

Apesar de serem "puro-sangue" e de ser certa forma uma tradição, ele nunca rejeitaram sua filha.

Dudley era na mesma idade que David, 23 anos .

Ele tinha se casado a 1 anos atrás , sua esposa _**Karen Ashley Durleys nee Moore, **_ela tinha engravidado antes do casamento ,

Enquanto Robert tinha quase 25 anos e pai de um menino de 2 anos , o pequeno _**Jackson Henry Potter.**_

Quando Harry escutou o nome do meio, caiu em choro, ele tinha sido homenageado, e tanto seu irmão como sua cunhada falou que desejava que seu filho fosse pelo menos uma metade de Homem que ele era, estariam muito satisfeito.

Sua cunhada _**Emma Lea Potter nee Stone**_, falou que tinha desejado que seu irmão, mas velho, Russel Stone que infelizmente estava em azkaban por um longo tempo, por ter entrado em uma gangue que torturava e matava nascidos trouxas, eles eram conhecidos como comensais da morte.

Eles eram pior que racistas.

Seu Pai o tinha deserdado, e passado o titulo de Herdeiro, para seu irmão Richard que era o caçula que acabara de completar 15 ano mês passado.

Emma tinha desejado que seu irmão fosse pelo menos 1/3 de homem honrado que seu cunhado era.

_**David James Potter**_ as 23 anos , ainda não tinha se casado , como seu pai , esperava encontra sua alma-gêmea, ele já tinha namorado varias garotas da _Fundação Godric Griffindor_.

Mas não tinha se apaixonado para entrar em um relacionamento profundo..

David ate percorreu os passos dos homens da família, pois namorou garotas das outras escolas.

Grande avô Edward Potter , se casou com uma aluna , que tinha caído de amores pelo professor quando ele visitava _Academia Salazar Slytherin_.

Avó Charlus que é o diretor da Fundação , riu muito contando no dia do casamento do seu filho , quando como ele , James estava se casando com uma aluna,igual a ele e seu pai.

Sua Vó _**Dorea Violet Potter nee Black**_ , bateu em sua nuca por deixar o filho sem jeito.

Sua mãe , _**Lilith Rose Marie Potter nee Evan**_, tinha estudado no _Colégio Rowena Ravenclaw ,_e como é normal entre as escolas , em 4 em 6 anos , terem uma competição interescolares,

sua mãe conheceu o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas _**James Charlus Edward Potter**_.

E se apaixonou na hora.

Mas vocês devem se perguntar que foi por causa de sua beleza?

Não , apesar de todas as suas alunas babarem por ele , não foi a beleza Potter que a chamou sua atenção , e sim a forma que eu cuidava de seus alunos, na competição que ela participou com a sua escola,

ela presenciou uma cena que ela sempre se orgulhava de seu marido.

Papai estava passando pelos corredores entre as salas e viu quando um aluno da CRR que estava chorando no canto escuro de uma das salas.

Ele foi e consolou a criança que estava sendo vitima de Bullying, e se lembrou da sua infância, ele tinha feito a mesma coisa a um aluno na sua época de escola.

Ele descobriu quem era o grupinho que estava fazendo isso e logo foi conversar com eles.

Ele deu uma palestra do que tinha acontecido com esse aluno, falando o que ele tinha se tornado por causa de seus atos.

Hoje o aluno em ci, estava morto , mas ele era um dos Comensais da morte.

No outro dia , esse aluno que era deixado de lado , os meninos que o maltratava descobriu que ele era ótimo em transfiguração e esses meninos logo descobriram que ele era um ótimo amigo.

Sua mãe falou que depois disso, o grupo se tornou inseparável, e que ate hoje suas famílias se reunia.

Mas uma coisa é certa , apesar de serem quase 15 anos de diferença, mamãe fala que nosso pai é uma criança, coisa que ela não quer que ele mude.

Emma apesar de ter estudado na FGG , nunca tinha olhado para seu marido , antes que ele a salvasse de ser vitima de abuso sexual de um dos amigos de seu irmão.

Robert quase matou o seu atacante, seu cunhado estava devendo dinheiro por causa de umas ervas, e quase que Emma paga por isso.

Depois de 1 ano eles se casaram .

Harry tinha uma Irmã que era 3 anos e meia mas velha que ele, como é tradição na família da sua mãe, eles nomeia as meninas com nomes de flores.

_**Jasmim Lilith Potter ,**_ estava namorando _**Charles Johnatan Weasley**_ , um dos meninos de _**Molly e Artur Weasley.**_

Papai não gostava muito disso ,pois Charles trabalhava na reserva de Dragão na Romênia , e se eles se casassem , Jaz iria morar longe.

Lilith assim que saiu da FGG , foi em um intercambio , na frança, onde conheceu _**Fleur Isabelle Delacour**_ e hoje são super amigas , tanto que Fleur esta noiva de _**Willian Artur Weasley**_ .

O começo do namoro deles foi bem interessante, pois Fleur é metade veela, e Bill por ter sido atacado por um lobisomem, (mais ele estava na forma Humana) na adolescência acabou de certa forma imune a sua beleza.

Tanto que ambos foram bem grosso um com o outro.

Bill não se transforma em lobo , mas na lua cheia seu humor varia bastante , e gosta muito de carne mal passada.

As duas melhores amigas namoram os dois irmãos mais velhos do clã Weasley, o interessante que ambos tem quase a mesma idade dos irmãos Potter's.

Bill era 1 ano mas velho que Robert , mas nem por isso atrapalhou a amizades deles , e Charles era um ano mais novo que David , o que aconteceu a mesma coisa.

Mas quando sua irmãzinha comunicou que estava namorando seu amigo, a coisa ficou um pouco estranha entre eles, ate que Charles deu um sacode em seu amigo ,

perguntando se ele achava que ele estava brincando com o coração de Jaz.

Se o amigo não o conhecia o bastante para saber que isso não era de seu caráter.

A amizade entre eles cresceu bastante depois disso.

Harry sabia do casamento da Única menina dos Weasley , e tinha sido meio pego de surpresa quando ela falou que ia se casar.

Pois bem , esse casamento estava somente acontecendo com ajuda dele.

Foi lindo o casamento, mas ele não compareceu pois estava na casa de sua tia Petunia.

Grande D , precisou de apoio por causa das complicações do Nascimento do pequeno Brian Durley.

Mas ele tinha visto as fotos.

Enquanto Robert era o "político" da família e tinha se formado em advocacia, David apesar de ter o Mestrado de Transfiguração e estava indo começar um de Feitiços, ele ainda não sabia o que queria da vida.

Jasmim queria ser um Healer ,como Lily , ela já tinha feito 2 anos em Hogwarts e ainda faltava mas 3 anos.

Ela estaria entrando no seu 3° ano, mas diferente de sua mãe ela quer ser pediatra, somente cuidar de criança,

Harry não estava muito nervoso, e depois que soube que seus irmãos estariam com ele , o inicio de pânico tinha passado.

Harry tinha se formado na FGG com todo louvor, suas notas eram mas altas que seus pais e irmãos.

Mas tinha apenas uma coisinha, ele somente fazia as provas, pois ele não estudava na Fundação.

Ele nunca freqüentou as aulas.

Sua família não queria correr perigo com ele a ser descoberto,

Agora como ele tinha plenos poderes sobre seu corpo, ele podia ser normal.

Ser realmente e agir como um Jovem, apesar de todos brincarem com ele , que ele sempre foi mas maduro que seus irmãos e primos.

Mas ainda tinha o receio de todos descobrirem.

Harry era mimado por todos , ate pelos seus irmãos , mas isso não o estragou ,Harry cresceu um menino muito educado e nobre.

Harry amava muito seus padrinhos , isso mesmo no plural mesmo.

Um dos padrinhos era _**Sirius Orion Black**_ , chefe da casa nobre dos Black e sua esposa _**Kathryn Janye Black nee Cowell.**_

Eles eram padrinhos de Robert também.

Kath tinha uma filha _**, Carmem Lilith Black**_ , mas não era filha legitima de Sirius.

Kath tinha sofrido nas mãos de seu irmão mas velho que era um comensal da morte, ela tinha sido violentada pelos amigos dele.

Sirius a salvou, mas 9 meses depois a criança tinha vindo ao mundo.

Kath tinha entrado em depressão pós-parto, e não queria se aproximar da menina , onde ela era a cara da mãe .

Sirius a adotou, e se casou com Kath logo depois.

Hoje ela estava grávida de seu filho, o Herdeiro dos Black , mas nem por isso Carmem de 6 anos era menos amada.

Sirius fala que ela era a estrela guia da família, pois ela foi a ponte para o coração de sua mãe.

A menina sofreu por causa da rejeição de sua mãe,Harry conseguiu a salvar com seus poderes.

Carmem o via como um irmão mas velho , e somente ele podia se aproximar quando ela estava chorando, nem seu pai e sua mãe conseguia fazer ela parar na hora em que era pega no colo.

Tinha também _**Pedro Andrew Pettigrew**_ e sua esposa _**Lucy Melany Pettigrew nee Lawless**_ e seus primos de consideração , os gêmeos _**Antony Thomas e Andrew Herbert Pettigrew**_.

Os dois eram padrinhos de Jasmim.

Eles estariam entrando também esse ano em Hogwarts , mas ao contrario de Harry , eles tinham 18 anos , acontece que eles não queriam estudar ,e por causa da amizade com os trigêmeos Weasley , resolveram entrar para poderem ter o mestrado em Poção e Transfiguração e feitiços para a loja de brincadeira que estariam montando com os trigêmeos.

Todos eles estariam fazendo a mesma matéria.

Sinceramente a família não queria saber o que os 5 iriam aprontar , na verdade eram mesmo somente os quatros.

Ron estava mesmo mas interessado em Quidditch , era bem provável que a loja fosse mesmo somente para os gêmeos Pettigrew e Fred e George.

Tinha também seu querido professor e um dos seus padrinhos _**Remus John Lupin**_ e seu marido _**Severo Thobias Prince-Lupin**_ _**nee Snape**_ , e claro sua prima e Irma do coração ,

Harry era muito protetor com _**Isadora Eillen Marie Prince-lupin**_ de 14 anos e tinha também agora seu primo de 3 ano e meio _**Romulo Severo Prince-lupin**_.

Os dois eram padrinhos de David.

Severo sofreu muito com a gravidez de Isadora, ele teve que ficar em repouso os últimos 4 meses de gestação, estava sofrendo varias tentativa de aborto.

Mas o que marcou mesmo os pais , foi o seu pulmão que nasceu fraco, Harry chorou muito ,pois já com seus dois anos , ele sentia a auras e os sentimentos das pessoas ao seu lado.

Ele beijou no peito da menina, que estava tendo uma crise de confusão e estava já ficando roxa, mas logo em seguida ela voltou a ficar rosada, e ate hoje tem um pulmão de dar inveja,

pois é os gritos dela que os visinhos escutam quando os gêmeos estão a importunando.

Severo como Lily ,tinha se apaixonado pelo professorm e se casado com o professor de História da Magia e transfiguração.

Remus era um professor substituto, na _Academia Salazar Slytherin , _quando severo tinha 14 anos, foi como se o mundo parasse para ambos ,eles não se declaram o seu amor um pelo outro ate que Severo fosse maior de idade,mas construíram uma grande amizade antes de se amarem de verdade.

Apesar de ser um Lobisomem e o outro um meio-elfo passado por sua mãe, isso nunca atrapalhou o seu relacionamento.

James , Remus , Sirius e Pedro , todos tem a mesma idade , era o terror na escola quando mas jovem, e seu avô que na época era um chefe dos aurores , estava sempre sendo chamado para comparecer na escola.

Eles estariam comemorando esse ano 53 anos.

Lilith tinha 14 anos e 8meses de idade quando conheceu James que tinha completado 28 anos, Severo tinha 15 anos e 10 meses quando conheceu Remus que tinha 27 anos e 11 meses , Sirius estava em serviço (Auror) quando salvou Kathryn , ela tinha acabado de completar 20 anos , já Pedro e lucy se conheceram a vida toda , tanto que a família dela tinha feito o contrato quando eles ainda eram crianças, apesar de ser quase 7 anos de diferença.

Quando Harry nasceu , James e Lily queria chamar Frank e Alice Longbottom para serem os padrinhos.

Lily era companheira de quarto de Alice quando estudaram juntas e Frank que também estudava na CRR , era amigo delas.

Mas logo descobriram que depois de 12 horas do nascimento, ele começou a mostrar seu dom.

E Como Severo tinha sido Homenageado como o Mais novo e notória Mestre de poção, veio com a idéia de todos eles , que já eram padrinhos mesmo dos filhos Potter's, deles não só serem aqueles que ajudariam com o crescimento do menino, mas adotarem ele por magia.

Com uma poção ilegal , todos colocaram um gota de sangue na poção.

Harry tinha nascido com as características da família Evans.

Ele era ruivo e tinha os olhos de James, um castanho escuro profundo.

Cabelos ruivos e lisos e a pele morena

Depois que deram a poção para a criança.

Logo descobriram que ele tinha mas dons que eles imaginavam,mas não chegou atrapalhar a poção.

Ele tinha recebido dos Black , os cabelos pretos, ele era liso com as pontas encaracolados.

Dos Lupim's, o nariz pequeno que era marca dos princes e a força dos elfos que passou de Severo, já de Remus seus sentidos ficaram melhores, por isso ele não sofre com o problema de visão que seus irmãos ou pai possuem.

Dos Pettigrew's a pele branca que ambos seus padrinhos possuem, era uma pele branquinha igual a uma boneca de porcelana e os lábios carnudos de Lucy.

Seus irmãos também contribuíram com a poção ,mas em vez de sangue , era um fio de cabelo.

Dessa forma construiu uma ligação, mas forte entre eles.

Harry poderia esta do outro lado do mundo, que seus irmãos saberiam se ele estivesse em perigo.

A criança se tornou bela, mas com ar feminino e delicado.

Seus primos e irmãos, sempre brigaram uns com outros, mas quando era sobre Harry, eles o protegiam como se fosse filhos deles, mesmo quando crianças.

Severo sabia que tinha um afilhado, Draconis era uma criança linda realmente, a beleza de Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black com Lucius Malfoy , tinha feito uma criança linda.

Infelizmente Narcissa ou simplesmente cissa , não poderia mas engravidar , ela teve hemorragia interna ,quando Draco nasceu , fazendo ela perder o útero.

Mesmo sabendo que a criança cresceu longe de seu padrinho, Severo não podia abandonar Harry, era como se ele fosse seu filho , nascido do seu próprio ventre.

Essa ligação foi formada antes mesmo da poção, foi quando ele pegou a criança no colo , Harry olhou para ele e sorriu e piscou os olhos.

Somente ele e seu marido presenciou a cena .

Draco recebeu de seus pais, alguns genes de veelas, que foi passado pela grande avó da sua grande avó.

Os malfoy's estavam esquecidos e não eram, mas mencionados como meios-veelas.

Mas Severo tinha um pressentimento que com Draco isso iria mudar logo isso.

Harry passou a sua infância como qualquer criança, mas tinha horário para tudo , na diferença de seus irmãos e primos , ele treinava e estudava muito mais.

Tudo por causa de seus dons.

Hoje ele era capaz de curar sem ter que se esforçar ou se machucar.

Ele era um ótimo espadachim e um lutador magnífico ..

Tinha faixa preta em varias modalidades de luta trouxas.

Harry na diferença de seus irmãos ,estudou nos dois mundos.

Harry estará entrando em Hogwarts para ser um Healer, e quando terminar os 5 anos , ele já tem vaga para estagiar no Hospital .

Mas ele quer fazer Faculdade de medicina em Oxford , onde o diretor que é um aborto , já avisou que ele será bem vindo , quando quiser começar.

Seus irmãos sempre se orgulharam dele e sempre que dava estavam ajudando-o.

Seus irmãos também sabe lutar , pois eles iam sempre com ele nos treinos.

Mas nenhum deles chegam aos pés de Harry .

Por ele ter recebidos os genes de Elfos (lutam bem com armas) de Lobisomen ( são bastante flexíveis ) ele era bom lutador.

Apesar de Harry saber que seus Padrinhos , Remus e Severo , estariam em Hogwart , ele ainda estava com um friozinho na barriga.

Ele sabe que seus irmãos estariam com ele , juntamente com todos os seus amigos.

Mas mesmo assim ele ainda estava nervoso.

Por Merlin !

Ele achava que se em três semanas , não começasse logo Hogwarts , ele iria enlouquecer!

TBC..

* * *

><p>*-* Espero que estejam gostando.<p>

Meninas amei os Reviews que recebi .

Muito obrigada ,sei que ainda tem suspense no ar.

Mas acho que as dicas que dei ,já sabem do porque Harryzinho não podia entrar em contato com estranhos..

Bjus ..

Karlla D.C


	3. Chapter 2  Os dois lado de uma moeda

Título: Uma outra realidade.

Autora: karlla Darcy Culen

Beta Reader: O Word.

Gênero:Romance/Ação/Aventura

Classificação: PG ( Nc-15)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas.

Sinopse e alerta: Imagina outra realidade para o nosso querido Harry potter.. Imagina ele crescendo no meio de uma grande família e entre amigos.. mas como estamos falando de HP, sempre tem algo anormal com algo impossível esta relacionado com ele.

UA,slash e Mpreg.

N/A:um comentário.. Isso é uma historia UA, então não me pergunte porque eu fiz assim ^-^

Vocês vão perceber porque não é bom digitar uma fic , quando esta com sono, kkk

Há, ate agora eu não sei de onde eu tirei para por um casal bem improvável juntos, mais como é UA vale tudo .(GIna Weasley e Vicente Crabbe)

Se divirtam!

* * *

><p>2- Os dois lados de uma mesma moeda.<p>

_**Uma semana antes de voltar para Hogwarts...**_

Enquanto na **Mansão dos Malfoy** estavam aquele silencio, pois Lucius não estava em casa , estava como sempre em seu escritório no Ministério, e Narcissa deveria estar fazendo uma social na casa de algumas de suas amigas .

Draco vagava pela casa que nasceu e cresceu, mas ele nunca se sentiu como se fosse sua casa realmente, na Academia , ele sentia que no quarto em que dividia com Blaise, Theo, Gregory Vicent , era sua casa , mas quando voltava para a mansão Malfoy ele se sentia como se fosse um visitante , ele acha que é por isso que ele estava doido para ir para Hogwarts.

Hogwarts era enorme, cada quarto era dividido somente com dois alunos, e teria espaço ate para um terceiro companheiro de quarto e mesmo assim teria espaço.

Draco teve sorte de esta com Blaise , pois seus amigos (Theo , Gregory ) estavam todos em quartos separados.

Vicent esse ano estaria na ala dos casados, junto de sua esposa.

A Ala dos casados era localizada nas torres lestes, a entrada era no sétimo andar, onde o retrato que guardava a entrada era Merlin , sim exatamente Merlin.

Tem muitos que perdem a hora , pois as vezes ficam conversando com o grande feiticeiro e esquecem que tem que entrar para dormir ou simplesmente ir para as aulas.

Já nos dormitórios normais, a entrada do ficava no Terceiro andar , do lado do sala dos Troféus.

Quem guarda a entrada é simplesmente o retrato fundador da FGG e ASS , exatamente eles , é um sarro quando um de seus descendente começa a escola , os dois que passam o dia/noite discutindo , para e avalia o garoto , e fala o que eles esperam dele , cara é apavorante , parece que é o nosso avô ali falando.

E os eram no Primeiro andar , bem em cima do Salão principal.

Quem guardava a entrada era as fundadoras do CRR e do CHH , ambas com ajuda da Mulher gorda que é um quadro falso ( isso mesmo , as vezes uma das fundadoras trocam de lugar para confundir , algum menino que tenta entrar nos ) , se alguém entra por esse quadro , dar de cara na sala dos professores e somente é socorrido por um dos professores , mas te digo você não vai querer isso .

Pois você sai da sala com as orelhas vermelhas e com direito a ficar de detenção.**Hogwarts começa logo!**

Já na **Mansão dos Potter** , a coisa era totalmente diferente , querer silencio era somente depois das 3 da madrugada , mais isso era ate as 8 da manhã também.

Harry estava ficando louco com o entra e sai de seu quarto.

Todos ,isso mesmo T-O-D-O-S estavam perguntando se ele precisava de ajuda em alguma coisa, se já tinha empacotado tudo no seu baú.

Eu já tinha feito isso a SEMANAS atrás...

Mas sempre tinha algo para por , seja minha mãe ou meu pai , me dando algo para por.

Mamãe sabia disso ...

Ótimo falando na dona Lilith , ela entrou em pânico junto de papa Sev, (sim eu chamo meus padrinhos de papa e madrinha de mama okay? Algum problema com isso hein?as vezes é somente tio mesmo)

Desculpe-me é a pressão, estou muito nervoso esses dias.

E para ajudar entrei na minha herança, por que eu não posso ser normal hein? Será que é pedir de mais? Porque eu não posso ser igual aos meus irmãos?

Descobrimos que para ajudar-me ainda mais eu sou meio elfo com genes de Lobo com uma pitada de veela .. legal neh?

Agora legal para quem? Pode ter certeza não para os meus irmãos, primos ou amigos.

Os palhaços acharam que eu estava mais "fofo" depois que acordei no meu aniversario.

David semana passada quase foi queimado vivo , por causa das brincadeiras com os Gêmeos Pettigrew , serio se eu vê tanto Antony ou Andrew na minha frente , eles vão querer nunca mais aparecer na minha frente..

Tenho que apreender a me controlas, mamãe me deixou me acalmar, e depois veio me examinar.

Ela me falou que eu ia entrar de qualquer maneira na minha herança, acontece que ela veio, mas forte , pois eu recebi mais um pouco do papa Sev.

Então basicamente eu sou ¾ elfo.

OTIMO!

Robert e David não tiveram problemas com sua herança , pois ela simplesmente fez crescer mais seu núcleo mágico .

Lembra que eu contei que minha Irmã Jasmim era amiga de uma veela?

Então, basicamente, ela recebeu na herança da nossa avó, o que acontece é que ninguém sabia que Vovó Helena , era Neta de uma Veela .

Ninguém desconfiou pois cara quando uma veela era meia ruiva?

Isso acontece que como o marido da avó da minha avó era elfo , isso ajudou um pouco , ainda mais quando vovó se casou com o meu avó Robert, que é neto de um elfo negro.

Há tem isso que eu me esqueci de falar, os Elfos negro são os dominantes.

E respondendo uma pergunta que com toda a certeza você deve estar se perguntando, eu sou um elfo celeste.

Tem 3 tipos de elfos.

O negro , o celeste e o branco.

O negro ele é o alfa de um clã , o dominante o guerreiro.

O Branco seria o beta do clã , o parceiro , o que cuida das crias.

Já o celeste ,( isso é para me ajudar ainda mais *revirando os olhos*) é algo bem raro , pois ele é o elfo da cura , o que muitas vezes é olhado como um deus entre o clã .

Já me perguntei milhões de vezes.. porque eu não posso ser normal?

Então voltando ,Jaz é 1/3 veela , não é tão forte , mas ela tem toda a força de uma veela verdadeira.

Tenho as vezes peninha de Charles, cara tem horas que ela perde totalmente a compostura por causa do ciúmes.

Veela como os Lobo e vampiros , podem sentir cheiros , então se alguém entre em contato com o seu companheiro , eles sabem na hora que se aproximam deles.

E Para ajudar , Gina veio me visitar , somos grandes amigos , não a tinha visto deste que chegou da sua lua de mel, ela me trouxe um monte de presente.

Claro que amei!.

Ela claro que falou que eu estava lindo , que se antes eu chamava atenção , agora ela agradecia que já tinha se casado , e que a magia do contrato não permitia traição .

Revirei os olhos é claro , mas o que poucos não sabem é que Gina e Vicent realmente se amam, uma coisa boa em ver áureas , e saber dos sentimentos que a pessoa tem pelo outro.

Acho tão lindo, quando olho para os meus Pais , pois eles sempre estão com a áurea vermelha , mais é um vermelho vinho , sabe de paixão mesmo com muito amor.

As vezes um deles me pegam rindo sozinho , me perguntam qual é a piada

- Nada , eu somente acho que depois de quase 30 anos de casados , vocês estarem com a áurea tão vermelha , pior quando a Jaz descobriu que amava o Charles.

Claro que depois disso saio correndo, pois eles primeiro ficam vermelhos , e depois vêem correndo atrás de mim .

Eu realmente amo minha família.

Acho que Hogwart vai ser uma grande aventura, mas vou sentir saudades.

Mas mesmo assim, se alguém entrar pela porta do meu quarto perguntando como estou ou se eu já estou pronto , eu vou explodir!**Hogwarts começa logo!**

_**Antes de embarcar no trem..**_

Draco tinha voltado da nova casa do Vicent , o coitado passou o ultimo mês arrumando a casa , e olha que a Mrs . Weasley e a Mrs. Crabbe ainda vão ter que terminar pois nem ele e nem Gina ,conseguiram dar um jeito na casa.

Eles iriam morar inicialmente com os pais do Vicent , Gina não quis , perguntou para o marido como ele agiria se tivesse que morar com os pais dela.

Cara eu não queria ser ele.

Eu já tinha embalado tudo, sempre faço uma lista para saber o que eu tenho que levar e para eu não me esquecer mesmo.

Ontem antes de se encontrar com o pessoal na casa da Gina , passei na casa dos Greengrass.

Daph e Astoria , tinha feito um almoço para amigos .

Tipo coisa pouca.. Somente A ACADEMIA inteira..

Serio eu já falei que essas duas não batem bem?

Pois é essas duas ainda mais com a ajuda da minha prima ,Sarah ,qualquer coisa "pequena" vira festa de ano novo!.

Isso tudo era para me animar ,e eu escutei as três fofocando , qual dos convidados , isso mesmo , meninas e meninos estavam na listas dessas doidas , qual deles seriam perfeito para mim.

Oiee , não é porque eu sou Gay deixei de ser HOMEM!

Eu sinceramente ainda vou esganar essas três.

Fiquei na mesa com Gregorio e Blaise , que por causa de ontem estava um bico ENORME.

Perguntei que bicho tinha mordido ele.

Ele olhou para minha cara e bufou..

- Harrison Potter..

Assim , simples assim..

Gregorio riu e deu uns tapinhas na sua costa, enquanto ele se levantou da mesa.

Eu , tipo assim fiquei boiando..

Eu , Draconius Malfoy , fiquei perdido na conversa.

Greg vendo minha cara ,sussurrou mas sem ter muito sucesso pois saiu mas alto do que normal.

- É que os trigêmeos aprontaram com o porcelain boy ( era o apelido que alguns deram para ele , quando a fofoca era sobre ele), e deixaram os três de castigo, e não podem sair de casa.

Eu olhei para ele , tipo falando "eee?"

- Acontece que , acho que você se lembra quando visitamos a FGG neh?

Claro que sim.. como eu ia esquecer aquela semana, foi divertido?sim foi , mas também , passei por mal bocados ,com os Gêmeos Pettigrew e os Trigêmeos Weasley.

- lembro e daí.

- Bom , lembra que Blaise não pode ir , por causa do coma que ele estava por causa do Quidditch?

- Sim e falo novamente e dai?

- Bom , ele ficou sabendo que o Harrison , é ótimo no Quidditch, ele é apanhador, mais era bom batedor também, e postou com os meninos que ele era melhor , o que aconteceé que Harrison não estava com humor naquele dia , e rejeitou o jogo , ai você já viu, os seis ficaram zuando com o menino , parece que ele perdeu a paciência e mandou eles para longe com um feitiço , que Blaise ainda não sabe, por isso os meninos tanto Weasley como Pettigrew estão de castigo.

Sabe aqueles desenhos trouxas, quando a pessoa fica pasma? Então imagina como eu fiquei com a minha boca estava literalmente no chão.

Claro que Vicent vendo minha cara , gargalhou chamando atenção de quem estava sentado perto , e claro das meninas também , mas para complicar ainda mais a minha vida , Ginevra Crabbe veio junto.

- Qual é a piada meninos?

Perguntou uma sínica, sim Daph escutou muito bem o que estávamos conversando, mas com a cara mais deslavada veio como não soubesse de nada.

- estava contando do motivo que nosso querido Blaise esta com aquela cara amarrada.

Vicent falou apontando para o bar , onde se podia ver Blaise bebendo, e olha que não era nem 15:00 pm ainda.

As quatros gargalharam, mas foi Gina que falou, quer dizer tentou ,pois ainda estava tentando respirar depois de dar risadas.

- Coitado dele , Draco você tinha que ter visto, o coitado não sabia o que tinha acontecido , uma hora estava com meus irmãos palhaços e nossos primos ...

Há explicando como eles cresceram tudo juntos , eles se chamam carinhosamente de primos , tanto que as mães , realmente agem como tias , dando castigo e tudo mais.

...- eles estava atentando o pobre do Harry , para jogar , mas o que eles não sabiam era que ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma seção de treino com o primo aborto dele , e queria tomar um banho ,sabe descansar , e quando Blaise e os meninos perceberam estava somente de cueca/samba canção e de sapato..

Isso é claro todos estavam rindo.

-E Harry já estava dentro de casa , quando eles foram perceber , tudo aconteceu coisa de 15 seg, e tipo mesmo assim , os gêmeos e o David , foram dentro da casa atentar o menino..

Gina agora estava tentando respirar pois estava ainda dando muitas risadas, Vicent que tinha chegado no momento em que ela começou a conta o conto , comentou.

-Fui buscar Gina , e me deparo Blaise correndo para a casa dos Weasley com os trigêmeos para se vestir , quando escutei alguém gritando -ele parou e estremeceu- Cara aviso a todos , não querem estar do lado ruim da Mrs. Potter , e ainda mais do Porcelain Boy , pois ele literalmente colocou fogo no irmão , e expulsou os primos da casa .

Gina que já tinha parado de rir, concordou com o marido.

- Exatamente isso , todos sabemos que o gênio do Harry é terrível , quando ele não quer fazer algo e ficam tentando a paciência dele, mas não querem ficar na frente da Minha mãe , da Tia Lily , pois eu te falo , é terrível!.

Gina bebeu do suco de laranja que Vicent trouxe para ela e continuou.

-Ainda mais quando se trata do Harry , eu sei que uma vez , os trigêmeos , os gemes e os meninos Potter's se deram mal , com todas as mães.

Então quer dizer que o Harrison Potter era um garoto mimado.

- Então Gina , você esta nos dizendo que o Porcelain Boy , é mimado como David Potter?

Gina olhou para mim , e respirou fundo tentando achar palavras que eu pude ver , não quebraria o juramento dela.

Falando sobre David Potter-Evan.

Eu sei , que sou as vezes esnobe e mimado , mas tipo eu sou filho único, e mesmo assim ,as vezes tenho que mostrar que sou um Malfoy.

Mas o dia que conheci David , foi algo que nunca esqueço , o cara é literalmente um bad boy , nariz ipinado e tudo mais.

Quando cheguei na FGG ele me olhou de cima para baixo , e deu risada, Cara ele riu na minha cara!

Claro que não deixei barato , só por que o avô dele é o diretor da Fundação , ele podia agir daquela forma.

Sei que quando voltei pra casa no Final de semana , escutei muito do meu pai , que o jeito em que agir não era algo que o Herdeiro da casa Malfoy fazer e etc ..

Mas mostrei para o mimadinho quem era Draconius Lucius Alexander Malfoy.

-Bom Draco , como posso te explicar, mas não somente para você , mas para todos.

Ela terminou o suco que tinha ficado pela metade na taça dela.

-Eu cresci com Harry , apesar dele ser qse 3 anos mais novo que eu , ele é muito maduro , ate que Robert , Harry é uma pessoa que você não vai cansar de ter ao seu lado, quando você esta triste ,ele faz de tudo para te animar , e se ele descobre que alguém aprontou com você , cuidado que você não vai querer ter um leão furioso na sua frente, ele age com você como se você fosse seu filhote e precisa de sua proteção.

Falou Gina dando risadas, Vicent estava abraçando sua esposa pela cintura, e sorrindo para ela.

- Não sei se vocês lembram , mas eu e o Vicent , antes de papai fazer o nosso contrato de casamento , eu e ele estávamos junto as escondidas..

Isso foi algo que ajudei eles , os dois se encontravam as escondidas , enquanto eu e Theo (pois Blaise estava sempre escondido em um dos armários de vassoura ou em uma sala sem uso com alguém) arrumava confusão com a turma do David e os irmãos dela.

Bom isso foi uma coisa boa que aconteceu quando ficamos aquela semana na FGG, os dois se conheceram e se apaixonaram perdidamente, e isso porque eles só tinham 13 anos.

- Harry foi o meu confidente e conselheiro, ele era o que me dava cobertura para poder ir na casa da Daph para eu e Vicent nos encontrar.

Vicent beijou sua esposa.

Os dois ficaram desse jeito o verão todo , ate que o irmão mas velho dela viu eles tomando sorvete juntos e falou para o pai.

Onde depois de uma baita discussão , Artur Weasley apareceu na casa de _**Octavio valetin Crabber**_ , para tirar satisfação, com Vicent, onde Octavio agiu rápido , e falou que estava de saída , pois ia na casa do propor o contrato com a Gina.

Bom depois disso a festa continuou, mas Draco avisou que estava cansado e foi embora, mas não antes de saber que Vicent com a esposa estava indo em um jantar com a família dela.

Ele ficou ontem ate tarde pensando quem era afinal Harrison Potter.

Ele pulou com sua mãe lhe chamando para ir , que ela estava de carro e estaria levando o filho para a estação.

Harry estava rindo vendo algumas fotos que ele tinha espalhado em seu quarto , ele passaria 9 meses longe do seu cantinho , como ele perderia isso.

O Momento da semana foi a visita do seu avô Charlus, com o diretor Alvo Dumbledore, que alias é um grande amigo da família.

Ele era como um avô para seu pai e seus tios.

E Ontem pareceu que estávamos comemorando o Natal , pois a família inteira estava presente.

Até Charles que estava na reserva tinha vindo para se despedir da namorada/noiva.

Ele amava quando a família se reunia , mas ontem foi demais.

Pois T-O-D-O-S estavam falando sobre ele, será que não tinha outro assunto ?

Mas o momento em que mais se divertiu foi quando sua mãe saiu correndo atrás de seu papa Sirius com um pedaço de madeira, e estava tentando bater nele.

Só porque ele veio lhe falar , onde era os pontos melhores para "ficar" sem ser pego.

Robert que estava escutando riu tanto que se engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada,

Ele falou que metade dos locais, já estão vedados

Claro que Lily escutou e achou o cumulo estar falando isso com o seu bebe..

Claro que ninguém me deixou em paz depois disso.

Pois todas as mulheres que tinha cuidado dele, isso ate as professoras, estavam falando como ele era fofo quando era um bebezinho, e com ele cresceu tão rápido e etc...

David não perdoou e ficou tirando uma com a sua cara.

Acho que ele se esqueceu do fogo..

Vicent Crabbe estava rindo de uma conversa que estava tendo com Papa Severo , Vicent como estudava em Hogwarts ,conhece a maioria dos professores que estava no Jantar , e claro estava rindo muito da conversa que estava escutando.

Descobrir do porque Gin o amava, teve uma hora em que minha mãe , quis me matar de vergonha, ela conjurou o quadro que mostrava eu dando meus primeiros passos , a coisa em questão era que eu estava pelado..

Vicent riu tanto que teve que se acalmar se escondendo nos cabelos da esposa, ele olhou para mim , e levantou a taça de Hidromel , falando .. "sabe como é...Mães". e deu os ombros.

Hoje a discussão era se eu ia de trem pára Hogwarts ou simplesmente Papai me aparatava.

Claro que bati duro , falei que iria como qualquer estudante.

David que não deixava passar uma.

Falou que eu estava crescendo.

É nessas horas que eu me pergunto se mamãe deixou ele cair muito , ou ele comeu algum gnomo do jardim..

Olha eu amo meu irmão , mas tem horas..

Que tenho vontade de mandar ele para Lua!

_**Na estação **_

Draco que já tinha colocado seus pertences na cabine ,de repente sentiu algo o puxando para fora do trem , e antes que percebesse estava na porta olhando para fora.

-Draco ? o que foi companheiro?

- Não sei Blaise , sentir como eu tivesse que vim aqui fora.

Antes que Blaise abrisse a boca , Draco viu a criatura mais linda que ele colocou os olhos.

Estava entrando um rapaz que devia ter seus 1, 75 de altura,magro, cabelos que estava soltos , eram lisos e ondulados nas pontas , em um preto que brilhava no sol , a pele branca, mas era ao mesmo tempo pálida , que você tinha vontade de passar a mão, nariz pequeno e delicado, os lábios carnudos que você olhava e tinha vontade de te-los , mas o que fez Draco perder mesmo a respiração foi quando o garoto olhou para ele , os olhos dele era um verde , mas verde que a própria esmeralda, e como brilhava.

Antes que ele mesmo percebesse estava andando em direção do seu companheiro, seu amante.

Sua Veela estava o mandando ele conhecer a sua companheira , Draco sabia deste os 16 anos que era uma Veela dominante , por isso que seu pai deixou ele quieto sobre os contratos de casamento.

Draco não escutou os chamados de Blaise , e nem viu Theo o cumprimentar.

A única coisa que ele via , era aquele ser que estava brilhando para ele.

Antes que percebesse tudo se apagou.

**Do lado de fora da estação**.

Harry estava nervoso , ele estava pronta de dar um murro no David e nos gêmeos , ele estava entrando em pânico,e se ele não se adaptasse a escola, e se ele não controlasse seus poderes , e se acontecer algo e todos ficarem sabendo e se..

- Harry , filho..

Lily que estava olhando seu filho , viu como ele estava preocupado .

O menino estava literalmente entrando em pânico.

- Amor, não se preocupe, você vai gostar , e não vai ter nenhum problema.

Harry que se encontrava agora nos braços de sua mãe , pode tentar respirar um pouco.

-E sabes que seus irmãos estarão te ajudando.

-sim se eu não matar David primeiro

Murmurou Harry , e sua mãe riu.

- sim , e tente não fazer isso tah?

Riram os dois , e Lily foi ajudar a filha com as suas coisa.

Harry resolveu ir na frente entrou , mas quando ele olhou para o trem , ele perdeu o fôlego.

Na porta de um vagão estava um Rapaz que devia ter seus 1.84 de altura , esbelto , cabelos curtos e loiros , igual ao da Fleur , pele branca , rosto bem instuturado.

Harry não sabia o porque seu corpo exigia que ele chegasse perto daquela criatura que seu corpo estava querendo seu toque, ele nunca se sentiu dessa maneira.

Mas antes que ele percebesse, os gêmeos tinham deixado um dos foguetes deles a solta e bateu na criatura que antes estava brilhando para ele.

Falar que depois disso foi um caos ,foi elogio.

Harry foi empurrado pelo seus primos e irmãos para uma cabine, onde sua mãe e seu pai se despediram dele ali mesmo.

Harry pode escutar (ele achou que mesmo com o barulho dos maquinários do trem não abafou) os gritos da Tia Lucy , e depois viu sua mãe , atendendo as pessoas que foi atingidas pelo foguetes dos gêmeos .

Mas Harry só queria saber quem era aquela criatura linda que ele tinha visto.

Mal sabia ele que era seu companheiro, ele não tinha prestado muito atenção, quando seus pais falaram para ele sobre os sintomas que ele sentiria quando encontrasse seu companheiro.

Ele estava louco , por ter descoberto que ele era um meio-elfo.

Ele mal percebeu quando sua mãe saiu da frente e era a pessoa em que ele estava querendo conhecer, e nem quando seus irmãos e primos entrou na cabine.

Draco estava voltando a ci , quando percebeu que estava deitado em uma marca,

- Eu Vou matar os gemeos Pettigrew!

Foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua boca,e percebeu que a Healer que estava o atendendo deu uma risada, mas tentou esconder com uma tosse.

-Bom ,senhor Malfoy, posso lhe informar que a mãe deles , já esta os castigando.

Draco bufou

-Com todo o respeito Healer..

- É Potter , Lilith Potter.

Ele oh! Essa que era a mãe do porcelain boy?

- então Mrs. Potter, eu tinha me esquecido que aqueles dois , melhor os 6 , desculpa mas seu filho já me deu muita dor de cabeça.

Ela agora gargalhou , Draco amou a risada dela, era um riso que ele faria sempre ela ri se fosse permitido.

- Peço perdão , senhor Malfoy pela atitude do meu David na época em que o senhor visitou nossa escola, mas posso avisar que esse ano vai ser diferente, ele esta aqui para cuidar.. digo para estuda direito.

Draco percebeu o vacilo dela , então o irmão mais velho estaria aqui para cuidar do irmãozinho.. isso era uma boa informação

- Muito obrigado ,Healer Potter.

- Draco , filho você esta bem?

Claro que Narcissa tinha que agir como uma mãe preocupada , meio hora depois do ocorrido..

- Mãe estou bem , Healer Mrs. Potter já cuidou de mim.

-Oh

Então Narcissa se vira , e quando a olhei não era a mulher que eu conhecia a vida inteira.

Quase pulou de susto com o tom de carinho que eu escutei sair da boca dela.

- OI Lily, a quanto tempo.

- Pois é Cissa , infelizmente muito tempo.

Hein?como é? Deste quando minha mãe a conhecia ?

- Draco , querido não é bom você entrando ?antes que você perca o trem?

- é claro..claro

Falou um desnorteado Draco Malfoy.

- Obrigada por tudo, .

Ele abraçou a mãe e deu um beijo em sua face.

- Adeus mãe ,ate o Natal.

-Te cuida Draco.

Entrou na cabine onde seus amigos estavam lhe esperando , e o trem logo começou a andar , pode ver ainda nitidamente , sua mãe conversando com a Healer

Quando ele quase pulou pela segunda vez de susto , com Theo e Blaise , atrás dele;

- Cara , Draco você esta bem?

-Draco , deste quando sua mãe , conhece a Mrs Potter?

-Não sei , mas é algo que vou descobrir.

Depois disso o papo fluiu, mas Blaise falou que quando ele pisou fora do trem , veio um dos foguetes dos gêmeos em minha direção , e que ele não sabe ate agora como eu não vi a coisa vindo na minha direção.

Mas ele nem estava prestando atenção, ele queria saber quem era aquela criatura que o fascinou.

E outra coisa que ele queria saber..

Onde estava e quem era realmente Harrison Potter.

TBC..

* * *

><p>*-* Espero que estejam gostando.<p>

Sei que ainda muitos querem saber o que Harry é realmente.

Apesar das dicas e revelações que dei nesse capitulo.

E ai , alguém já descobriu quem Blaise esta "vendo"..

Vamos ver quem acerta.

No próximo capitulo , estarei apresentando Hermione *-*

E alguns novos amigos para Harry , e um admirador dele..

É bom Draco tomar cuidado ..

Bjus ..

Karlla D.C

HA estava esquecendo da avisar, como estou sem net , pode ser que só venho postar e responder review somente na sexta que vem ..

Okay *-* .. bjus..


	4. Chapter 3 Prazer , Sou Poselain Boy

**Título:** Uma outra realidade.

**Autora: **karlla Darcy Cullen

**Beta Reader:** O Word.

**Gênero:** Romance/ Aventura

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas.

**Sinopse e alerta**: Imagina outra realidade para o nosso querido Harry potter.. Imagina ele crescendo no meio de uma grande família e entre amigos.. mas como estamos falando de HP, sempre tem algo anormal com algo impossível esta relacionado com ele.

Será UA, vai ter slash e Mpreg.

N/A:um comentário.. Isso é uma historia UA então vale tudo kkk.

Se divirtam!

3-Prazer, eu Sou o "Porcelain Boy."

"_Eu Não posso acreditar que estou indo para Hogwarts!_

_Isso é tão .. tão Coool. Vou poder estar vendo dessa vez a entrada de Hogwarts com o ponto de vista de aluno._

_De como é mágica quando a vemos pelo rio._

_Vou poder agir como um adolescente normal e reencontrar meus amigos.._"

Harry estava perdido nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou uma morena de cabelos encaracolados, com roupa diferente, parada na porta da cabine e esta acenando para ele.

- Eh.. desculpa mas posso sentar com você, é que as outras cabines estão lotadas.

Ela reparou que o garoto em sua frente não estava prestando atenção no que ela falava, e como ela odiava ser ignorada, falou novamente.

- Perdão, mas você poderia me responder, depois falam que é os americanos que não tem educação.. onde esta a educação britânica que tanto escutei?

Harry bufou , "_que menina petulante e abusada"_

- Para a sua informação, Darling, a mal-educada esta sendo a senhorita, mas bem se ver que é uma "americana".

- Oh mil perdões, my lord, posso ou não sentar?

Harry revirou os olhos e simplesmente fez com o gesto para ela se sentar e voltou atenção ao seu livro de defesa contra as artes das trevas que estava ao seu lado.

A morena bufou , "_mas que mal educado, deve ser outro filho do papai_" e se sentou , imitando o gesto do moreno na sua frente ,pegou um romance da Stephanie Meyer, a febre dos adolescentes Twilight..

A cabine acabou caindo em um silencio, que se caísse um prego ,escutaria dando eco.

Mas isso não durou muito, pois eles escutaram passos e vozes do lado de fora da porta.

-Vem que eu acho que essa cabine esta vazia!.

Um Rapaz alto e de ombros largos, que estava ao lado de uma moça loira e de pequena estatura parou na porta ao abrir bruscamente.

-Oh perdão não sabíamos que já estava ocupada.

Antes de eles saírem, escutaram uma voz saindo de trás de um livro.

- Não tudo bem pode sentar conosco.

-Oh Muito Obrigado, Sr...

-Harrison Potter Ev ..

-Harry .. Puxa como eu me esqueci você está começando esse ano também mas também como eu ia te reconhecer com esse treco na sua frente?

Harry que não tinha reconhecido a voz , abaixou o livro e percebeu que Granger , copiou o mesmo.

- Nev.. Oh..que bom...

Ambos se abraçaram como se não tivesse se visto a muito tempo.

-Caramba , já se faz tempo que não te via...já tem uns 2 anos neh?.

- Pois é, mas vejo que você este bem acompanhado..

Brincou Harry fazendo sugestões para a moça que estava ao lado de seu grande amigo.

-Bom, Amor lhe apresento meu amigo ,_**Harrison Edward Charlus James Potter Evan ,**_

Ele se virou para o amigo.

- Harry,deixa eu lhe apresentar minha noiva _**Hannah Letícia Victoria Abbott**_.

- É um Prazer , conhecer Mr. Potter -Evan

-Não , é uma honra para mim , conhecer tão bela flor que encantou meu amigo – falou ele beijando suas mãos - mas sendo uma bela rosa explica como ele saiu de sua estufa.

Ana corou com o elogio , fazendo Neville dar um tapa no amigo.

- Então , o que tem feito , Senhor "Casanova" Potter-Evan ?

- Bom depois que terminei o treinamento com o mestre Xin chan-lee e estava estudando as matérias que tinha perdido e ..

- Oh me desculpa em estar entrando na conversa de vocês, mas você falou que treinou com mestre Chan-Lee?

Harry tinha esquecido que a Americana estava na cabine, mas não gostou dela ter entrado no meio da conversa. "_será que esses americanos não têm educação?"_

- Sim, exatamente isso? Você o conhece?

Harry perguntou, mas falando bem sarcasticamente que se compararia com Severo.

- Bom, pessoalmente não, mas treinei com o aprendiz dele,mestre Shyiu –wong , mas infelizmente depois da derrota dele eu repensei se estava sendo treinada com o melhor .

Harry começou a gostar da menina.

-Então quer dizer que você teve aula com o shibuwa?

Hermione se assustou , ela sabia que a única pessoa que já teve coragem de lhe chamar dessa forma , foi outro aprendiz do mestre Chan-lee , que tinha ganhado dele em um torneio.

-OH My God! , Merlin, modred e morgana você , você …

Harry estava dando risada com a gagueira da menina e vendo seu amigo sem entender nada , explicou.

- É que o mestre dela , o que estava a treinando , é aquele "carinha" que eu derrotei no torneio de 94

Neville que agora entendia muito bem de quem se tratava.

- **Hermione Jane Granger**,Senhor Edward Lee , é uma honra estar em sua presença.

Falou Hermione se postando em sua frente, Harry odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Bom vamos ver o que seu mestre lhe ensinou.

Hermione olhou para suas veste, mas o que lhe importava, depois pediria para sua mãe mandar-lhe mais, ela não perderia por nada essa oportunidade.

- Yo

Os dois se cumprimentaram, ela olhou surpresa quando com um balançar de mãos e uma demonstração poderosa de transfiguração de magia wandlessly, ela e Mestre Lee estava com kimono bruxos.

Harry piscou para ela , e disse

- é melhor lutar com essas vestimentas.

Quando eles começaram a lutar, o que levou para o corredor, muitas cabines estavam aberta agora, muitos vendo a luta dos dois .

Enquanto eles estavam lutando, foi se formando uma platéia e não demorou muito para aparecerem os prefeitos e com isso seus irmãos ,primos e amigos.

- Ei Nev , quanto tempo!

Gritou Andrew atrás de uma multidão.

- Eai Drew! , será que você pode acalmar o monitor que estar ao seu lado e falar que eles estão apenas treinando?

Neville viu que o monitor, estava ficando nervoso e provavelmente ele ia tentar fazer os dois pararem.

-Avisa ele, que se ele não abaixar essa varinha , ele pode se machucar Drew!

Gritou Harry , que estava de costa para seu primo , o que surpreendeu metade dos espectadores, pois nem perceberam que o monitor já estavam com a varinha na mão.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Perguntou Cedric Diggory um monitor chefe, que tinha chegado logo depois.

- Eles estão apenas se exibindo.

Murmurou um loiro que estava agora encostado na porta de sua cabine.

Neville olhou e soube na hora quem era, se tratava de Michael Corner.

Neville conhecia o menino e não se dava nada com o menino antipático.

- Ei Cedric , quanto tempo, achei que você já tinha se formado.

Perguntou Harry que reconheceu o amigo.

Harry tinha conhecido Cedric, quando os dois se trombaram na copa mundo de Quadribol , e onde Harry vez amizade com o noivo de Cedric.

Victor Krum , foi muito simpático, Harry ate jogou depois que os jogos terminaram.

Infelizmente o dia em que eles se conheceram não foi muito legal.

Os comensais da morte , tinha atacado a copa e os nascidos-trouxas que estavam nos estádios.

Harry, vestido com Edward Lee , ajudou os aurores a protegerem os espectadores e ate prendeu alguns.

Nesse caso , o cunhado de seu irmão.

- Mas só podia ser você mesmo Harry, para dar um show para o pessoal.

Falou dando risadas e foi abrindo espaços , deixando eles lutarem melhor.

Gina que estava abraçada ao Vicent , viu que Neville estava dentro da cabine abraçado a uma moça.

- Nev . Ei! O que esta acontecendo?

Neville foi ver quem estava o chamando , quando avistou Ginevra , ao lado do marido.

-Ei Gin!

Acenou ele

- Harry aqui estava apenas vendo o que Miss Granger , sabe de artes marcial, há ela é Americana.

Gina e todos que conhecia Harry, ficaram com pena da garota..

-Okay!

Gritou Hermione , se entregando quando a mão de Harry estava a um centímetros de seu pescoço .

- Você não pode abaixar a guarda dessa maneira aprendiz chin , isso poderia acabar com a sua vida.

Muitos estremeceram com isso.

- Bom , obrigado pela companhia de todos

Falou Harry batendo palmas, e avisando para todos sumirem agora que o espetáculo tinha acabado, mas o que ele vez , deixou muitos de queixos caídos.

Ele novamente com um estalar de dedos, estava com as veste que tinha subido ao trem.

-Bom como Mister Potter falou , vamos voltando para suas cabines..

- Cedric, depois vamos conversar, tenho um presente que ia mandar para você e o Victor.

Cedric que estava do outro lado da multidão apenas gritou:

- Tudo bem.. Depois se falamos.

Harry estava rindo , quando pulou ao dar de cara com sua Irmã, que no momento estava parecendo Lilian Potter.

-Agora Senhor Harrison, você pode me explicar o que foi isso?

Falou Jasmim que estava com as mãos em seu quadril.

- Simplesmente, maninha, é que Miss Granger, era aprendiz de shibuwa, e mostrei onde o seu mestre estava errando no ensinamentos que ele acha estar certo.

Isso fez seus primos e seu irmão, caírem na risada,mas calaram ao ver a cara de sua Irma/prima para eles.

- Depois conversaremos senhor.

Ela se virando foi ate a menina que agora estava bebendo uma água , recém conjurada por Hannah .

- Oi.. Muito prazer, sou Jasmin Potter , irmã do senhor fascinante ali.

- Hey!

Gritou Harry fazendo todos rirem, ate Hermione.

-posso te examinar, sou aprendiz de Healer ,e posso te ajudar

- claro, mas acho que só estou mesmo é cansada, seu irmão realmente não estava lutando, apenas estava me mostrando do porque, mestre Chin , não ganhou no torneio a três anos.

- Então você era mesmo seu aprendiz?

- sim eu era, mais agora que me mudei para a Londres , eu tinha que me encontrar com mestre Edward Lee , mas para a minha surpresa , ele esta na minha frente, e com o meu fracasso de hoje , eu acho que ele não vai querer me treinar.

Harry ficou surpreso com isso, ele sabia que depois daquele torneio ele era considerado um mestre agora, mas não sabia que ia ter um aprendiz assim tão logo.

- Bom , Miss Granger,deixa eu te explicar seus erros, você estava querendo se mostrar que sabia lutar , mas o que shibuwa não lhe ensinou é que você tem que analisar primeiro o local onde você estará lutando, você tinha momento que esquecia que estávamos em um trem e outra em um lugar apertado que é o corredor.

Todos que estavam ouvindo a conversa permaneceram em silencio, pois quem estava ali agora era Mestre Edward Lee , o mais novo mestre de artes marciais.

Alem de sua família, tinha, mas pessoas agora perto da porta da cabine, olhando a conversa que estava acontecendo.

-Vocês nos desculpem, é que escutamos a conversa, e para a nossa surpresa, nosso pai estava querendo entrar em contato com o Mestre, mas estávamos com uma certa dificuldade para encontrá-lo,será que podemos ter algumas aulas de auto defesa?

Perguntou uma das gêmeas que estavam na porta, onde se via claramente que eram indianas.

Harry respondeu - lhes na sua língua nativa.

- Mas é claro, mas tenho que conversar com o diretor primeiro, para não atrapalhar as outras aulas da escola.

As duas se animaram e respondeu na mesma forma.

- isso seria demais, eu não posso esperar para contar para nosso pai.

-Bom avisa que Edward Lee , aceita como pagamento , doações para o hospital infantil trouxa de Londres , que ajudam crianças com câncer.

- Claro , claro..

- há , e nos perdoe , Sou Padma Patil e Parvati Patil.

- Prazer em conhecer , Miss Patil e Miss Patil, sou Harrison Edward Potter..

As duas gritaram depois disso , deixando os restante do comboio sem entender nada, ainda mais, pois aqueles que não sabia da língua Hindu, estavam curiosos para saber do que eles estavam conversando.

- Oh perdoe os nossos modos, mas escutamos falar do Senhor Potter-Evan.

-Acho que o Senhor não vai se lembrar mas o senhor ajudou meu tio , quando você visitava a Índia , em 91

- hum.. acho que me recordo .

As duas correram e se postaram aos seus pés, sussurrando para ele.

- Somente com o poder do Elfo Celeste poderia curar da maldição que estava levando sua vida , muito obrigado , por devolver-nos nosso padrinho.

As duas se levantaram e saíram deixando sua Irma de boca aberta e os outros ainda sem entender nada.

-é .. será que eu entendi direito Harry?

Perguntou Jasmim, meio indecisa.

- sim...exatamente isso o que elas falaram

- O que?o que?

Perguntou 4 meninos que estavam curiosos , uma pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

- Se vocês prestassem na aula lingüística que dou para vocês, vocês teriam entendido.

Bufou Harry.

- Bom vamos dar uma andada pelo trem , vou ver se encontro Simas e Dean .

Falou Neville saindo da cabine de mãos dadas com Hannah.

-Me meus cumprimentos para eles.

Mas Neville já estava longe, mas antes dele pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar que Neville andava rápido demais, ele escutou palmas na porta.

- Serio Harry, não posso te deixar sozinho que você logo chama atenção.

Falou uma ruiva na porta dando risadas, ela estava acompanhada com uma outra ruiva e seu marido um loiro castanho.

- Susan!, meu amor , porque não larga o Nott e se casa comigo ? será que não te mostrei o suficiente que te amo?

Falou ele abraçando a amiga , fazendo todos darem risadas.

- Mas o que é isso , Susan pode me explicar?

Falou uma voz grossa agora que estava na porta, os que não conheciam estava ficando preocupados, outros deram mais risadas

- Theo Theo, já te falei , Susan vai ser minha.

Theodor nott puxou sua noiva dos braços de Harry, ainda fingindo estar nervoso com a audácia do homem.

- Ela será sim , sua ... sua dama de hora no seu casamento.

Agora sim todos riram, ate mesmo Harry.

Os dois se abraçaram e continuaram rindo.

- Gin oi... olla Vicent ..

- Oi Harry , que show hein? Já vimos que Hogwarts não vai ser mais um tédio

Comentou Vicent dando risadas.

- Bom , então espero que não ..

Falou sorrindo e se virou para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Eai Theo como foi o verão ?

Enquanto todos estavam conversando, Jasmim estava examinando Hermione e dando-lhe algumas poções de cura.

- Assim que chegarmos em Hogwarts , vou te levar a Madame Pomfrey para te examinar melhor

- Obrigada.

Jaz apenas sorriu.

- Bons meninos e meninas, temos que indo. Beijote ate mais tarde.

Falou Gina abraçada com Susan , sendo seguidas por seus maridos.

- Bom , o papo esta ótimo , mas tenho que ir conhecer pessoas novas .

Falou Fred , na cara mas deslavada , sendo seguidos por George , Ronald e David.

-O que será que esses quatros vão aprontar?

- Eu não sei , mas eu quero saber onde esta Drew e Tony.

Muitos já tinham saído da porta e deixados Harry com as duas meninas.

Vinte minutos depois, estavam todos sentados, os três estavam comendo os doces e lanches do carrinho da Madame Cristal.

-Mais que silencio, será que o que eu escutei foi mentira, ou o Senhor Fascinante estava dando um showzinho?

Todos olharam para a porta e viram duas garotas loiras e uma morena de cabelos lisos.

-Bom depende do que eu estava fazendo... Agora será que vocês não querem sentar comigo?

Falou Harry com uma voz de sedutor, se muito não soubesse que Harry estava brincando poderiam acreditar que ele estava fletando com as meninas.

-Boa Harrison , continua assim que um dia eu acredito .

Falou a morena dando um tapa em seu braço.

- Bom meninas deixo eu apresentar Miss Granger .

Hermione abaixou seu livro e olhou para elas.

- Miss Granger , deixo eu apresentar minhas amigas , Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis e Pansy Parkinson.

-encantadas.

- Agora me fala , ficamos sabendo que agora podemos falar seu nome e até contar coisas que sabemos de você...

Perguntou Daph lembrando de uma conversa ...

_**Uns 20 minutos antes..**_

_Na cabine onde se encontrava o herdeiro dos Malfoy 's._

_- Então Draco , você acha que vai ter algum galo?_

_Perguntou Blaise , rindo do amigo que tinha passado quase a viagem inteira passando a mão, onde tinha batido a cabeça, quando desmaiou na estação de trem ._

_Na verdade, Draco estava tão longe que mal se importou com as brincadeira de Blaise , ele queria saber quem era aquele moreno que ele não tirava da cabeça._

"_Ótimo mais um moreno para atormentar minha cabeça"_

_Draco estava sentado na frente de Blaise , eles estavam jogando xadrez , enquanto no outro banco , estavam Daphne , Pansy e Tracey olhando as novas tendências de modas, em varias revistas._

_- E foi isso que aconteceu , Harry estava mostrando para a Americana que Edward Lee não é de brincar._

_- Mas será que ele vai dar mesmo aulas particulares em Hogwarts?_

_Gina e Vicent entrou conversando com Susan e Theo que nem perceberam que estavam todos falando sobre Harry que suas bocas nem estavam travando._

_- Mas Gin , você que foi criada com o Harry , você teve aulas com ele?_

_- todos tivemos, Theo, como você sabe a vida de Harry corre perigo , e por isso que alem da gente o proteger , temos que saber também nos proteger._

_- A infância dele nunca foi normal neh?_

_- não Blaise , infelizmente Harry nunca se revoltou com isso ._

_Draco estava confuso, deste quando eles conversavam assim abertamente em sua frente , ainda mais quando o assunto é Harrison Potter-Evan _

_- Mas foi um verdadeiro show que Harry fez , acabou com a menina , coitada._

_Daphne que estava prestando atenção na conversa, pulou da cadeira empolgada._

_- Melhor que em 94' ?_

_Gina riu com isso._

_- Claro que não , mas o cômico é que a americana era aprendiz do "shibuwa" _

_Agora que Draco não entendeu mesmo , quem era esse shibuwa e pelo jeito que todos estavam gargalhando , e Blaise quase caindo do banco de tanto rir , não devia ser o nome do cara ._

_- Quem é Shibuwa?_

_Gina que estava secando suas lagrimas que ela tinha deixado escorre devido rir tanto,mas antes de respondeu-lhe, Gregório entrou na cabine e se sentou ao lado de Theo._

_- Simplesmente Draco querido, o mestre Shyiu –wong._

_Ela riu ainda mais como a boca do loiro ficou aberta._

_-Você esta me dizendo que Harrison Potter é Edward Lee?_

_-Foi ele que derrotou o pomposo do Wong._

_Falou Tracey rindo._

_- Mais também , quem vê o Harry treinar , sabe que não tem moral com ele.._

_Falou Daphne._

_-Verdade , lembra quando ele estava treinando com os meninos atirando facas e fogo nele?_

_- ele morro de medo dele , quando ele treina dessa forma, Tia Lily, fica com o coração nas mãos._

_- sim , eu já tive que ajudar ela , quando ele estava lutando contra todos os adultos e depois que fomos atacados por comensais da morte._

_- menina nem me fala , aquele dia papai nem queria se afastar de mim. _

_Draco estava espantado, quando foi isso? Ataque contra uma herdeira dos Daves , junto dos Parkinson também e ele não estava sabendo?_

_Enquanto isso Blaise entrou na conversa que eram somente as meninas falando._

_- Susan lembra quando chegamos de surpresa na casa da Gina e ele nos bloqueou somente com o vento?_

_- nem me fala tomei o maior susto, e o palhaço saiu dando risadas._

_- mas também, o que Blaise aprontou uma semana antes com ajuda dos meus irmãos , ele tinha que retalhar _

_Agora Susan e Gina estavam dando tantas risadas que fez Vicent e Theo que estavam agora no canto conversando com Gregório olharem para as duas._

_- Você viu como Blaise ficou de "loiro" ?_

_As duas agora estavam quase rolando no chão da cabine de tanto rir._

_- Espera, quando aconteceu isso?_

_Blaise emburrado respondeu._

_- Foi a ano passado, no feriado da páscoa, quando fui visitar os Weasley._

_-Haaa confessa que você foi ver meus irmãos._

_Falou Gina que tinha um copo de água, recém conjurada por seu marido._

_Fazendo todos da cabine rir,ainda mais._

_- Mas sabem o que mais estou indignado?_

_- Não , o que Dragão._

_Draco olhou para Pansy e Daphne, que ainda estava se recuperando das risadas._

_- Que vocês duas nunca me contaram nada disso._

_Todos ficaram pálidos e engoliram seco , deixando Draco e Gregório que não sabia da historia toda , ficarem sem entender nada._

_-verdade... Estamos tão calmos que nem percebemos que falamos de como Harry treina._

_Gina estava com o ar assustado e se virou para o marido._

_- Será que o feitiço caiu?_

_- não amor,é impossível._

_Falou ele abraçando ela._

_- Mas como você explica Theo, se Draco e Gregório escutaram sobre os treinos do Harry._

_- Verdae e Greg nem sabia que Harry era Edi._

_-Edi?_

_Draco e Gregório falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_- é zuação , mas não deixa ele saber que você sabe , ele fica irritado._

_Respondeu Theodor Nott dando risadas._

_Daphne pulou do banco ._

_- Bom vou tirar isso a limpo , quem vem comigo?_

_- Eu vou _

_-E eu também_

_Falaram Tracey e Pansy._

_- Bom então eu acompanho as mocas._

_Sairam da cabine as três com Blaise logo atrás , deixando Draco perdido em seus pensamentos .._

"_Afiinal quem era Harrison Potter" ?_

**De volta na cabine de Harry.**

- E dessa forma, viemos falar com você, não sabíamos se era normal.

Harry sorriu e se sentiu agradecido pela preocupação das meninas.

- Agora é sim , eu ao entrar no trem deixei cair o feitiço

Pan deu um suspiro de alivio

- sabe como é horrível, você tentar falar algo e sua boca travar?

Harry deu risada

- me desculpa Pan mas era necessário

- ela sabe Harry , todos sabemos não se preocupe

Falou Tracey abraçando o amigo e deixando uma Hermione curiosa.

-Agora vamos voltar, pois deixamos Draco sozinho e como estávamos chegando vamos nos trocar.

Ela vendo que Hermione iria fazer algumas perguntas, cortou se despedindo.

Elas estavam saindo quando Pansy , olhou para todos.

- O que foi Pan?

Perguntou Daphne que já estava no corredor com Tracey.

- Cadê o Blaise? Ele não estava conosco?

Daphne olhou e ficou confusa.

- Verdade.. ele estava vindo aqui conosco...

- Bom , vai ver que ele acabou parando em outra cabine para falar com alguém.

Falou Tracey tentando acalmar as amigas.

- oh Desculpa-me.

Falou um pequena voz que estavam passando ,quando trombou com Pansy.

- Não tudo bem , não foi nada.

Pansy saiu sem nem perceber que com o esbarrão derrubou os livros que estava nos braços do menino.

- Deixa-me ajudar vocês, Pan provavelmente nem viu que tinha derrubado seus livros.

Falou Harry, se abaixando e pegando os livros, sua Irmã e Hermione que estavam entretidas em seus livros dentro da cabine, mal perceberam que ele estava fora.

Quando tinha somente um livro , suas mãos se tocaram , o menino em sua frente ficou vermelho.

- Obri.. Obrigado.. não precisava ajudar sabe.. mas.. eu.. eu sou **Justin Thomas Finch-Fletchley. **

Antes mesmo que Harry poderia se apresentar ou acalmar o menino , veio um loiro correndo .

- Justin! , Justin eu te perdi .. cara eu não sabia onde você tinha ido pois eu ia te ajudar com esses livros e... oh!

Ele agora tinha percebido a presença de Harry.

- Oh , mil perdoes Senhor.

Harry tinha esquecido que estava ainda usando sua roupa social.

- Tudo bem.. Sou Harrison Potter-Evan .. Muito prazer.

- Muito Prazer senhor Potter-Evan, sou **Colin Sebastian Creevey**, filho de Denizio Creevey do Profeta diário .

Agora Harry bufou , mas antes que ele falasse algo , foi novamente interrompido por Colin.

- O Senhor pode ficar tranqüilo,o que acontece em Hogwats fica em hogwarts ,bem pelo menos por mim, eu não estou indo estudar algo que me leva para trabalhar com meu pai , ele já tem o Denis para segui-lo, eu estou estudando Advocacia com o meu amigo Justin , queremos abrir um empresa de fotografia para retrato mas como os trouxas que usam hologramas.

Colin estava com os olhos brilhando enquanto falava, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Senhor Creevey , se precisar de ajuda , um amigo que indicasse seu trabalho , pode contar comigo , como uma mão companheira.

Em outras palavras, um fornecedor financeiro.

-não querem seguir a viagem conosco?e Colin , pode me chamar de Harry, você e o Justin, ok?

Colin e Justin estava sem jeito agora.

- Eu agradeceria Meu senhor.. digo Harry , mas como vamos estar chegando logo , acho melhor mudamos as vestes.

Antes mesmo deles virarem as costa, apareceram os seis meninos que tinham sumidos.

- Bom vamos fazer assim , vou –lhes apresentar a todos e ai vocês podem ir se trocar.

Harry viu o olhar que seu irmão estava dando ao pequeno Colin , sim Colin era menor que ele , ele era loiro, de pequena estatura que deve estar em torno de 5'2 e seu olhos Azuis piscina estava brilhando olhando para David, suas bochechas se viam que estava ficando vermelhas.

Com toda a certeza seu irmão estava amando a visão.

- Colin e Justin , apresento-lhes os seis caras de pau.

-Hey!

Falaram juntos ,e David estava mais indignado de todos.

- Esse Moreno com as mechas vermelha é meu irmão , David Potter-Evan

-Muito Prazer.

Falou David beijando as mãos de Colin , fazendo o menor suspirar.

- Os Gêmeos Pettigrew, Antony e Andrew e os Trigêmeos Weasley, Ronald, Fred e Geoger.

- Seja bem vindo ao grupo.

Cumprimentaram Colin apenas com um aperto de mão sabia que David estava de olho no menino.

- Rapazes , Colin Creevey e Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-OI...

Falaram os dois sem jeito.

-Vem vou lhes apresentar minha Irmã.

Falou David puxando Colin para dentro da cabine , sendo seguido Harry e Justin e os cinco meninos.

- Jasmin POtter ,Colin Creevey.

David nunca soube apresentar os outros direito , e papai ainda fica irritado que ele foge das aulas de etiquetas , Por Merlin! Como ele pode ser o futuro Chefe da casa Evans?

- Eita David apresenta direito todos.

Falou Jasmin dando-lhe um tapa na nuca.

- Oi , Prazer , sou Jasmin POtter .

- Hermione Granger

- Colin Creevey

-Justin Finch-Fletchley

Os dois meninos ficaram mais uma meia hora , jogando papo fora , quando avisaram que Hogwarts estava chegando e era para trocarem suas vestes.

- Bom ,nos vemos no Castelo.

- Ok,bye.

Assim que eles saíram , todos caíram na risada.

- Por Merlin! David, por que deixar o menino sem jeito?

Antony que ainda não tinha ainda reparado em Hermione estava olhando para ela , apesar de ela ser um suga-livro (sim eu já ouvi esse apelido ¬¬) ela era muito bonita.

- Agora me digam , quem vocês pegaram , para estar todos assim tão amassados.

- Jaz!

Os seis estavam agora sem jeito , e Antony ainda mais.

Jasmin com seus dons Veela , sabia que o aroma de Tony estava mudando , ela soube que o menino estava se apaixonando..mas por quem?

**Na cabine de draco **

Todos já estavam com suas vestes da escola.

- Eu ainda não acredito de como Blaise , nos largou e nem avisa...

- eu queria saber como ele sabe onde os meninos estão ..

- Sim parece que eles têm uma ima

Daphne que estava entrando com Pansy , ambas tinham ido se trocar.

Quando vê Blaise vindo em suas direções.

- agora este explicado o sumiço do rapaz.

Falou Tracey dando risadas, fazendo todos olharem as suas roupas amassadas.

- me deixem!..

Ele sem jeito foi para seu tronco e foi se trocar.

Deixando os outros rindo a suas custas.

Mas ele saiu com o rosto rosado mas com um belo sorriso.

Sabia que neste exato momento seu pai , estaria conversando com os pais de seu futuro marido.

- Vocês acham que Tio Rich, vai conversar logo com o senhor Weasley?

Perguntou Daphne.

**Richard Allen Zabinne** era um homem pacífico, mas todos sabiam que guando é necessário ele é pior que sua esposa, que é conhecida com a viúva negra, por causa das mortes que aconteceu com seus maridos antes de **Aisha Melany Zabinne** tinha se casado com ele.

Richard podia ser pior que Lucius Malfoy quando era necessário.

- Se pelo tamanho do sorriso do Blaise , eu acho que pode acontece logo.

Falou Draco que estava rindo agora, Blaise conhecia muito bem seu amigo.

Tbc..

* * *

><p>E ai o que vocês acharam?<p>

Sei que demorei a atualizar, mas minha vida esta de pernas pelo ar.

Semana passada, fui internada por causa do meu rim.

Ele pegou uma infecção por causa do cálculo que eu tenho.

Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. ^-^

K.D.C


End file.
